Offering Infrastructure-as-a-Service (IaaS) and Platform-as-a-Service (PaaS) that deliver multi-tier application stacks (e.g., sets of applications typically required by an organization; a typical enterprise application stack can include basic office functions (e.g., word processing, spreadsheet, database, etc.), a web browser, e-mail, instant messaging programs) in the cloud (e.g., a collection of hardware and software forming a shared pool of configurable computing resources that can be suitably provisioned to provide on-demand self-service, network access, resource pooling, elasticity and measured service, among other features) is a complex undertaking. It can involve stitching together layers of physical and virtual infrastructure in topologies that span compute, storage, network, security, operating system, and fully functional software application components to satisfy business requirements. Planning blueprints for the application stack and delivering fully provisioned and configured instances of the application stack can entail extensive collaboration of Information Technology (IT) architects and developers and subject matter experts across multiple disciplines.